The present invention relates to a card frame for housing circuit cards, in particular, printed circuit cards.
Such card frames are known comprising a set of separate components which may be assembled to form the desired size and configuration adapted to receive a particular type of circuit card. Such known frames are assembled by means of threaded fasteners and the accommodation of a particular circuit card involves the mounting of additional accessories which is often a time-consuming and meticulous procedure and, therefore, costly.
Card frames are also known which are made of one-piece molded plastic material and have the drawback of being limited to only set applications and card sizes, and the different sized card frames therefore require considerable storage facilities.